


Ma Raison D'être

by curlysupergirl



Series: Songs of Comfort [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Angst, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Poetry fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who exactly was Music Again written for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Raison D'être

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line "and now you give me back my raison d'être".

A 16 year old Adam Lambert glanced at his paper, his eyes straining against the dim light in his room. After working long into the night, when he finally had some time to pour his soul out in solitude, a single glistening tear slid down his cheek. Love would find him.... whenever he is ready. 

 **Ma Raison D'être**

 

Right now, my heart is still aching

And I don’t know if I have room for love in my life.

Thankfully, the stitches have finally stopped breaking,

Done burying my feelings, my mind begins waking

But the old wounds are still fresh and cut like a knife.

 

I don’t know when I’ll find him

I don’t know if fate will push him my way.

I can’t tell if I love him,

Yet,

I know I’ll find him some day.

 

Maybe we’ll meet in a few years, when the stress is all behind me,

Maybe in that future I’ll be living care- free

But until then I’ll have to be content in knowing

That my raisond'être is searching for me.


End file.
